percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 13
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 13 Hecter's POV I watched as Grace was carried away, I felt helpless. I couldn't do anything to save her, I could hear Courtney yelling at our winged comrades to fly after her. But it was too late. There was no way we could save her. I felt the gray mist release me and I fell face first into the gravel, I heard a few of my other friends fall into the gravel as well and I sat up and looked around. The bus was destroyed and there was ''no ''way we could use it. The others were looking up at where Grace was taken away and there was no sign of her. I stood up and walked over to the bus, ignoring anyone calling my name. I walked up onto the steps and into the bus, the roof was torn back and the sun was shining in. Something was reflecting the sun and blinding me. I walked over to what was blinding me and saw that it was Grace's dagger, she had left it behind. I picked it up and saw that something was written on the hilt. It was written with what looked like fire, it was still smoking slightly and it was really hot. I tried to read the words, but I couldn't read it very well. I made it out the best I could and read it out loud. “The Hunters are the key.” I read out loud and knew what it meant right away. “Hecter.” I heard and turned around, Zahir was behind me and his arm was bleeding. “Are you alright Zahir?” I asked and he shook his head. “I'm fine Hecter, but I see Grace left her dagger behind.” Zahir said and I nodded, he must of noticed the writing too because he glanced down at the hilt of the dagger. “Zahir.” I said and he looked up at me. “I know how to save Grace.” I said and his eyes widen, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. “Well tell me then Hecter!” He said and released me, he looked like he wanted to know ''right now. '' “We need The Hunters of Artemis.” I said and Zahir's face dropped. He must of hated the Hunters as much as I did. “You're sure about this Hecter. 100%.” Zahir asked and I nodded, he threw his head back and let out a long loud sigh. He then looked at me with an angry look and walked away off the bus. I walked off the bus with Grace's dagger in my pocket well hidden from everyone else. I gathered everyone into a group and told them about my plan, none of them seemed happy about having to work with the hunters. None of us really liked them that much, as they were mostly our enemies being our group was their counterpart. “Alright. So, anyway to contact them?” Jess asked, that was something none of us had thought of. But luckily I had a way to contact them. “Let me handle it guys.” I said and they all looked at me, none of them seemed like they wanted to argue with me. I walked over to the bus and looked through my bag, luckily I had a full water bottle and I took it out of the bag and a golden drachma. I got off the bus and walked over to the side of a building, there was a small rod that was sticking out of the wall that was just barely high enough for me to reach. I opened up the water bottle and placed it on top of the rod just perfectly, the water spilled out and I used my light powers to bend it and shape it to make a slight mist. I threw the drachma in and it disappeared. Now I knew that the connection was up and running, but I didn't have much time. I quickly asked Iris if I could speak to Janie Yatch. The connection started to form on the other end, in few came an all to familiar face. I saw Janie sitting on a small stump next to a tent, she had her white hair pulled back into a pony tail and her eyes were bright green. Her skin was tanner then I remember and she wore a sliver tank-top with a light black jacket and sliver short shorts with brown boots. Her bow and quiver were up against the tent. “Hi Janie.” I said and she jumped with a start, she looked over at me and a great large smile was spread across her face. “Hecter!” She said and jumped up and ran over to the Iris message, she looked at me and a tear rolled down her cheek. “Long time no see! You look ''so ''much older then I remember you!” She said and I nodded, she didn't look a day over 14. Ever sense she joined the hunters and became immortal. She hasn't aged at all. “What's up?” She asked and looked me in the eyes, it was strange seeing her after four years. It brought back to many memories. To many hurtful ones. “We need the Hunters to help us with a mission, one of our friends were kidnapped and she's in very bad shape. She was in the middle of healing from an attack when she was kidnapped. Could you please come and help us Janie.” I asked and she nodded. “Of course! Anything to help you big bro!” She said and smiled, then a look of seriousness spread across her face. Her eyes seemed to bore into my soul. She opened her mouth to speak but the water ran out of my water bottle and the Iris message was cut. I sighed and walked back over to the others, Hanna walked over to me and waited for me to tell her if they're coming or not. “The Hunters will be here hopefully by tomorrow.” I said and Everyone jumped up and glared at me. “Tomorrow! We don't have until Tomorrow Hecter!” Zahir yelled at me, Hanna looked over at Zahir. “Zahir it's fine, we can hopefully at least try to see what took her.” Hanna said and Zahir glared at her. “We can't let her be alone for a whole day! She could be already dead for all we know! We can't let her be hurt again. I can't let her be hurt again.” Zahir said and I realized something. Zahir had been feeling guilty this whole time ever sense he wasn't there in enough time to catch her. “Zahir, you don't have to feel guilty about not catching Grace.” I said, it was a bad thing to say. Zahir glared at me and shook his head. “It was my fault that she's the way she is! If I would've been there just a few seconds earlier she wouldn't be in this mess!” He said and his wings sprouted, he flew up and away in the direction that Grace was taken. “Great Hecter, you just had to say that didn't you.” Courtney said and I didn't want to cause anymore fights. I ignored her and walked back to the bus and sat down on a seat after I got inside. I pulled out Grace's dagger and sighed, I set it down next to me and then pulled out a small locket. “Looks like Grace is another person I have yet to save.” I said and opened up the locket, inside was a picture of Janie when we were kids. I shouldn't of let her go that day when the hunters came. But I was to weak and scared. I couldn't stop her and I lost her. I swore I would save her that day. . . . . . . . Category:Cutefairy78 Category:The Assassins Category:Chapter Page Category:Chapters Category:Chapter